


Fen'Harel and The Halla

by vanguardinitiate



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reading Aloud, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanguardinitiate/pseuds/vanguardinitiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who in your OTP would fall asleep on the others shoulder? And would they bring them to bed or fall asleep with them without waking them?</p><p>As Solas reads to Lavellan after another day of fighting Dragon's, Lavellan starts to doze off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fen'Harel and The Halla

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Who in your OTP would fall asleep on the others shoulder? And would they bring them to bed or fall asleep with them without waking them?

Lavellan and Solas sat in the broken down hut that laid next to their camp in Crestwood. They had just returned from defeating the Northern Hunter, Bull and Sera had taken shelter in the tents to sleep for the rest of the night. Lavellan had convinced Solas to read her more of the book she had found in the Emerald Graves, _Fen'Harel and The Halla_. Lavellan assumed it was a fairytale, it spoke of Fen'Harel having a love who most compared with the beauty the Halla possessed. Lavellan found the tale to be interesting. Depicting Fen'Harel as a kind and compassionate elf, who put others before himself and helped freed slaves, but he also had a darker side, where he had owned slaves himself, raped them, slaughtered them, showed to mercy when one disobeyed his orders. The story never told why he suddenly changed, Lavellan guessed that his humanity finally kicked in, which Solas slightly agreed with.

One day an elven slave told their master about Fen'Harel's plan to liberate them that night, in hope of receiving a higher status to where he could own his own slave and become a nobleman. His owner instead struck him down and conceived a plan to capture Fen'Harel that night and kill him. Little did the slave owner know that another slave had been hiding away, listening to everything her master spoke of. She took this as a chance to warn the others and find a way to send Fen'Harel a message, with little time to act she quickly warned the others. They helped write a message to Fen'Harel, though none could write full sentences, some not even one word, they were able to send a warning. Fen'Harel received the message but ignored it – he had plans for this particular slave owner, ones the he could not put off any longer lest the wolf take full control.

On that night, he attacked. Using the dark rainy sky as cover as he swooped in and free'd the slaves. He was ready for the hirelings the slave owner brought in, striking them down before they could even get close enough to touch him. As the last one was fell to the ground, his body burning into ash, the slave owner walked out of his quarters, holding a dagger to the slave who sent him the warnings throat.

“' _Don't take another step, Fen'Harel,_ The slave owner spat, _I will cut this **pretty** girls neck if you move any closer_.' Fen'Harel reluctantly agreed, setting down his bow and arrow and holding his hands above his head,” Solas continued, “' _Look at this!_ ' The slave owner laughed, ' _Fen'Harel so easily-_ ' In an instant Fen'Harel shot lightning out of his palms, targeting the slave owners throat. The slave that the owner was holding fell to the ground, clutching onto the side of her neck. A small amount of the lightning had bounced off onto her, the side of her face and neck had been burned. As the slave owner fell to the side, Fen'Harel ran over to the slave—” Solas stopped reading as Lavellan yawned.

“I think that is enough for tonight.” Solas shut the book, smiling down as he saw Lavellan start to doze off.

“Wh—What? No, Solas, please. I swear I wasn't falling asleep.” Lavellan shook her head quickly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Solas couldn't help but chuckle as Lavellan lightly slapped her cheeks, shaking her head again to wake herself up. Solas turned his head back to the book, “It is getting late. We're leaving back to Skyhold in the morning.”

“Read me more.” Lavellan pleaded, pouting out her bottom lip. Solas raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at Lavellan, “Vhenan, I've read you the entire book four times.”

“Read it some more, _please_?” Lavellan smiled at him, linking her arm with his. Solas shook his head, slightly chuckling, “Continue from where we left off?”

“Yes, please.” Lavellan laid her head against Solas' shoulder as he opened the book and started to read again.

“' _I apologize,_ ' Fen'Harel frowned, his hands glowing with healing magic—”

“Ooh, I love this part.”

“The slave inched away from him, terrified. ' _I will not hurt you_ ,' He promised. The slave reluctantly let go of her burns, letting Fen'Harel heal her wounds. ' _What is your name?_ ' He asked, making small talk as he continued to heal her. ' _Th—They call me Halla._ ' She spoke, her voice timid. 'Halla…' He smiled at her once he finished healing her, ' _What a beautiful name_.' He held his hand out for her to—”

Solas stopped reading once he heard a small snore from Lavellan. He turned his head to look down at his sleeping lover, her clutching onto his arm as she snored. Solas tried to move only to have Lavellan clutch tighter onto his arm. He frowned, a small sigh.

 _Sleeping here would be most unwise_ , he thought to himself. He looked down at Lavellan again, a smile creeping onto his face as Lavellan mumbled his name in her sleep. _But I wouldn't wish to disturb her._

Solas laid his cheek atop her head and soon fell asleep, the still open book on his lap.

 


End file.
